


Madelyn's Death on the Plains

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [50]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Cannibalism, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Rape, Roasting, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: An introduction to an oc of mine - a daughter of Lyn and the summoner. She receives a rough reminder about her own mortality - one that includes losing her head. She approves of it, though.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 4





	Madelyn's Death on the Plains

**Author's Note:**

> Her design had been drawn by Veiled and can be seen here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/72357750

Madelyn did quite enjoy the life in the outrealm she had lived all her life in. Being the daughter of Kiran and Lyn, her life was nothing but flawless - people bent to her every whim, not wanting to bring the summoner’s wrath down on them. However, that also made her life pretty boring - as nothing required too much effort from her. The world also housed many other children who had been born to the heroes of Askr, but they were just afraid of her as the caretakers. The only person who had become her friends was Morgan. The young tactician was the daughter of a Tharja and a Robin who had given her life up for her mother’s pleasure so that Morgan would be cared after - and Lyn made sure that the black-haired girl would be treated the same way as her own daughter was. With life being as simple as it was, Madelyn spent her days practicing for battle - hoping that one day she too could become a hero fighting battles on her father’s orders. Kiran visited her from time to time, and once she became of a proper age, gifter her the Mulagir - the same one that belonged to her late mother. Madelyn quickly learned how to use the legendary bow, her skill with it quickly catching up to the level her mother showed - she was clearly able to inherit the talent for the bow that Lyn had. She was a little less confident with the sword, though. Her father gave her the Sol Katti too, but she wasn’t too fond of it - and so the girl had it reforged into something more fitting her tastes. The golden blade still looked similar, albeit slightly smaller and shorter. The grip had been changed too, making it easier for her to quickly draw it. The size reduction had turned the legendary sword into a short sword, but it was still just as deadly. And as she grew up, Madelyn started making use of it more and more often.

Now, Madelyn had grown into a fair woman of her own. Even if it was hard to keep track of the time in the outrealm, she looked just as old as her mother did when she had been summoned to Askr. A bit shorter than the average height, the girl wore her hair - a darker shade of green like her mother’s - in a messy mane that only went a little past her shoulders. Her silver eyes carried a playful, if slightly sadistic glean within them. With a perky nose and a pair of small lips, along with a slight blush on her cheeks and a slightly pointed chin, the girl was cute enough that she could easily pass for another heroine her father had summoned. Her body was fit, if a bit too thin - the girl’s consistent practice giving her a shapely body. Her weapons weren’t the only thing she had inherited from her mother - Lyn had also given her a pair of huge, round breasts, and fairly long legs. Her thighs were now just as juicy, if not more, as her mother’s.

The green-haired girl preferred to dress in clothes in a style similar to the Sacae dresses her mother used to wear - even if she never got the chance to see her properly, the idea still seemed right to her. Her dress was white, with short sleeves that ended midway through her upper arms. Across her waist Madelyn wore a blue sash that kept the lower part of the dress mostly in the proper place - with two ends of the sash going behind her back and flapping around with each step she took. It was the same color that the dress Lyn used to wear - another way Madelyn was paying the tribute to her mother. Going down, the dress continued into two flaps - a wider one behind her, covering her small, yet bubbly ass - and a more narrow one down the front. It covered what it should at the front, cascading down between her legs almost to her feet - while leaving her meaty legs uncovered. Madelyn was more than happy to show them off like that - it just was in her blood to let people see them. The dress’s seams were all golden, along with a couple patterns at the front of it - keeping it in the colors the clothes of the other Askrian royalty were.

The dress was accompanied by a number of accessories, as well. On her chest she wore a golden emblem of Askr - one that doubled over as the symbol of her status as the summoner’s daughter and a chest guard for her archery. On her forearms and hands she wore black, fingerless gloves. The gloves fit her hands, but they got looser further away from them. The gloves also had blue ribbons over her wrists. Higher up her right arm Madelyn wore an armband. It was red, with two blue feather-like strips of cloth tied to it. It was another keepsake of her mother - it was the headband Lyn used to bind her ponytail with. Besides the sash at her waist, Madelyn also wore two belts on her hips. One of them was carrying the sheath for her sword, while the other held a quiver of arrows. Going further down were the girl’s exposed thighs. While their sides were fully naked, at the front she wore thin garter belts - ones that disappeared underneath her dress in a tantalizing manner. They were holding up a pair of black thighhighs, ones that covered the length of her legs while bringing out their shape. At their seam, they pressed harder into her skin - bringing up a bit of meat and thigh fat to be pressed against them. Lower down her legs the girl wore brown boots - padded ones that were just a little over her ankles. With a pair of heels, they held her feet at a pretty curved angle - but the heels were short enough that she was able to get around in them fairly quickly.

Below her dress, Madelyn wore only a tight, form-fitting top. It crawled up the opening at the top of her dress, a thin layer of black covering her the base of her neck and its lower part. It barely covered her shoulders, and it clung to her huge tits - pressing right against her nipples. With how thin it was, the extra layer of cloth wasn’t too huge of a barrier between her body and the air outside - if her nipples got hard enough, one could see them through it and her dress. It did, however, fulfill another role - along with the emblem covering her left boob it prevented her titties from bouncing around too much while in battle. That was the only piece of underwear she wore - if one were to move the frontal flap of her dress to the side, they’d get a direct look at her neatly shaved pussy. The pink flesh of her pussy lips and the small divide between them looking like a treasure that any man would have a hard time turning down. While not too often, the woman sometimes would force one of the male heroes in the outrealm to take it - but with her specific interests, far more often she’d just have to use her hands to pleasure herself there.

With her one day having to inherit the summoning powers from him, Kiran made sure that she had learned all about the heroes she would one day be able to summon. The records about them weren’t too interesting, but she still proceeded to study them. Having Morgan study them with her also was fun, the two girls working more efficiently together. Besides that knowledge, Madelyn also studied tactics and strategy - so that one day she’d be able to lead her father’s heroes into battle if the need ever arose. Here, Morgan was helpful as well - the tactician-in-training getting the hang of it far more quicker than Madelyn was. But there were also subjects Madelyn had the advantage over Morgan: Namely, when it came to torturing and killing other girls. Once their bodies had developed enough, Kiran had taken them along while going to kill and rape one of his summons. And just like he expected, both of them found it very exciting - Madelyn’s first climax coming from touching herself while her father fucked his way into the brain of some poor heroine. Beacuse of it, Madelyn proceeded to learn all about the female body, studying it and the proper ways to torment it - while also testing out her knowledge on the various girls who had lived in the outrealm with them. Morgan preferred to play a passive role, watching from the sidelines - but she was enjoying this just as much as Madelyn did.

Among the knowledge she studied about the heroes, Madelyn had come across a huge bunch of heroes from the region of Sacae. Her mother was among one of them, and that was what picked her interest about them in the first place - but studying it in detail, the girl found herself more and more fascinated with it. Finding out that her mother named her after her grandmother was nice, but the savage, primal lifestyle of the Sacae nomads was far more interesting to her. While they seemed to have cut down on it by the time of her mother, the multiple mentions of ‘girl hunts’ and cannibalism the nomads used to indulge in really got her all excited just reading about them. Her pussy was dripping wet as she read about the different ways the girls had been butchered in preparation for them to become meat. As she continued to learn more about it, Madelyn was inspired to give it a try herself - and so one day instead of just killing the girl she chose as her toy for the day, she also put a spit through her and threw her over the fire. The succulent taste of female meat was one that captivated her, and she continued to eat most of her meals like that ever since - supplied by the near-infinite legions of heroines her father would summon.

That wasn’t the only product of Madelyn’s growing interest in the Sacaean lifestyle. After finding out that for half a year after her grandparents have been killed in a bandit attack, her mother lived alone in a cottage on the plains, the green-haired girl awakened a desire to do the same. It would mean finally getting away from all the people who always looked after her, and give a bit of freedom she always desired. No one dared to oppose her as she announced her intention to do it - forbidding anyone from coming after her. She did made one exception to that rule, however - asking them to send over new heroines for her to play with that would also double over as a supply of food for her. Asking Morgan to explain to situation to her father if Kiran came to visit while she was gone, Madelyn was then ready to set off. She had found an abandoned cottage a few days of a walk away from where the main village in the outrealm was - and she decided that would be her home for the foreseeable future.

Currently, Madelyn was living just there. Bringing the cottage up to a state for her to live in took her a few days, but the girl was quite happy with the modifications she had made - especially setting up a spit that she had since then tested out on a bunch of tasty heroines. That wasn’t the only cooking implement she had put up, but one she had enjoyed using the most by far. Besides that, Madelyn had taken her weapons with her - both the Mulagir and her reforged Sol Katti, as well as a supply of ammunition for it. Of course, she had also taken a bunch of her father’s summoning records with her - she knew she had to get as knowledgeable about the heroes as she could. Now, she spent her days reading, hunting for animals or for the heroines that had been sent over, feasting on girlmeat that came from them, and masturbating to their remains or roasting bodies. She’d also practice her archery or swordsmanship sometimes, but alone it wasn’t so productive. Because of that, sometimes the Sacean heiress would have the girls that came over play the roles of bandits that were trying to invade her home - taking even more pleasure in fighting back against them and delivering them the justice they deserved as once they lost, they’d sizzle over the coals.

However, for all the pretend fights Madelyn did, it still did not leave her prepared for when a real bandit would have come to her. The green haired girl still relied on her position, whether she was aware of it or not. The women fighting against her knew very well who she was, and what the summoner would do to them if they hurt her, so they weren’t fighting to their fullest. That in turn meant she had no experience fighting against an opponent who was really trying to kill her - but that was about to change. She was pretty surprised to see a man approach her cottage, but not knowing who he was, she decided not to shoot him - it was no fun killing men, anyways. Because of that, she let him approach - until he was right at her cottage. Cautiously and with her sword in hand, Madelyn came out to him, and spoke out: “Who are you? Why did you come here?”

A cottage the bandit remembered destroying before had been rebuilt, piqueing his curiosity. Finally, he decided to check it out - and was greeted with quite the eyecandy coming out to see him. A beautiful, green-haired girl walked out of it - wearing a tight form-fitting dress that hugged her tits tightly, his eyes lighting up as he saw them. The dress also showed off the girl’s legs - and combined with her black thighhighs and garter belts, the very sight of them was enough to make his dick harden and his mouth water. “That’s not important… All that matters is your great body - and that I’ll get to enjoy it myself!” The man called out, getting a stronger grip on his axe while continuing to devour her body with his eyes. Madelyn quite enjoyed his leery gaze, happy with the proof that her was looking great. As the man prepared his weapon, she too drew her blade. It seemed that the man was pretending to be another bandit… Weird they sent a man over this time, though. The comments about her body were a bit unusual, too - but she was still convinced the man was just a hero she had not come across yet in her studies. The two opponents measured themselves cautiously from a distance, each of them reluctant to make the first move. However, as that continued, Madelyn started growing more and more impatient - and eventually, darted towards him. Maybe it was time she should give killing men a go, too? As the girl ran, she wondered, for which part of his body to go to - but she wouldn’t get to put these thoughts to use anyways. She failed to take the man’s size - and the size of his weapon - into account, while he perfectly knew his capabilities. And the moment she had entered his range, his axe was already flying towards her. Her silver eyes widened as she saw it, only her fast reflexes saving her life. No one had attacked her with the intent to kill before, and so she was not prepared for an attack of that kind at all. Despite that, she managed to take a step to the side, but the weapon still hit her on the arm - cutting through her glove and making it fall off while knocking her blade out of her hands. She stopped on the spot, and as the weapon came down at her took a step back - right back into the open door of her cottage - while eyeing him cautiously. 

“Okay, you won. Now what?” She asked without a shred of fear in her voice while watching him pick her sword up, too.  
“I already told you, girl.” He told her while walking towards her again, only for Madelyn to start taking steps back into her house. There was something off about his voice… But he wouldn’t dare lie a hand on her - would he?  
The man entered the cottage too, and now she had ran out of space to back off to - he got her cornered now. He was happy to see that the girl had a spit ready, and it even had a fire running underneath it too! He just knew he was going to make use of these later. Putting the two weapons down behind him, the bandit decided to get hands-on with his helpless victim. Madelyn let out an angry moan as the his huge, harsh hands groped her breasts. While it felt good, it wasn’t something she could just let anyone do as they pleased. After fondling them through her dress for a moment, the man pulled back - ripping the front of her dress off, along with the golden pin that symbolized who she was. That was another red flag for her - who’d dare to disrespect her father’s emblem? But it wasn’t like she could do anything to stop him, either… As the man managed to grab onto her undertop too, it too got ripped off. Because of that, her sizeable breasts were exposed to the man now, swinging up and down a bit for a moment before coming to a stop. The man’s fingers dug into the opening in her dress below them, opening a huge tear in it down one of her sides - and ripping the lower part of the dress off in full. Without it in place, the girl’s cleanly shaved cunt was revealed to him - his dick growing even harder at the the sight of it. Madelyn could see his erection throbbing through his pants - and as he removed them, his dick springing free, she became really worried. “Alright, that’s enough of it. Cut it off, or I’ll kill you later.”  
“Not if I kill you first.” The man replied, while taking the final step towards her, pressing her against the wall. His erection hit her on one of her thighs, making her flesh there jiggle a bit - then, he slid his erection into her pussy. She groaned as she felt him penetrate her, his huge dick sliding across her inner walls in a pretty pleasant way. The man groaned in return too, enjoying how tight the green-haired slut’s pussy was. His words, however, were terrifying. She had ended the lives of so many heroines, she thought she’d gotten used to death - but the thought of dying herself was one that never crossed her mind. “If you do, my father will have your head!” She called out angrily while feeling his cock slam into her body with a lot of strength.

“He seems like a dangerous fella. I’ll just have to make sure he won’t find me, then - thanks for the warning!” The man laughed happily while continuing to hammer his dick right up her cunt, his laughter confirming to Madelyn that her rapist wasn’t one of the people bound by her father’s summoning magic. That in turn made her realize just how grave her situation was - it seemed she had to accept his earlier words at face value. That in turn meant he was going to kill her… And just thinking of it made her struggle more. As he was holding on to her thighs with his hands to keep her stable, she didn’t really have too much of a way to struggle against him. With her fists, she tried to hit him, but her punches seemed not to have any effect at all. After doing that for a moment, she then turned her hands towards the man’s face, trying to claw away at it. However, as her nails touched it, delivering just the slightest scratch on it, the man let go of her hips - and instead grabbed both of her wrists at once with one of his heavy hands. The girl had realized far too late just how terrible her situation was, then? Too bad it wouldn’t help her at all. Pinning both her hands above her head, he pulled her up a bit so that gravity help with pulling her back down onto his dick, making using her cunt even more pleasurable than before. He proceeded to use her pussy like that for a moment longer - then decided it was time to move on. The girl’s body felt great to fuck, but he could feel some hunger growling down deep in his belly - and with her trying to hurt him, he was also eager to hurt her back in return.

Reaching out behind with his free hand, he searched for the golden blade he took from the girl. Next, in one quick stab, he drove it directly into her belly - right above her navel. The girl shivered on the wall, pain spreading through her body as she began to trash on the sword that pinned her to the wall. Letting go of her wrists now, the man grabbed onto her tits while pounding away into her cunt with more force than before. He fondled them for only a moment, though. Once free, Madelyn’s hands were directly for the sword buried in her stomach. With the strength the man put into thrusting it into her, it went all the way through her body and came free out of the curve of her back - going right into the cottage’s wall behind her. That in turn meant she had issues pulling it out - and the stimulation coming from the way her tits were being manhandled, distracting her, didn’t help, either. To make things worse, her efforts were pretty much useless. The moment the man saw the sword start sliding out, he let go of one of her tits and closed his hand directly over hers that were on the blade’s handle. She tried to struggle against him, but the forceful dicking of her pussy was getting to her, causing her to grow weaker - and besides, even if it didn’t, the man would be too strong for her to win a strength battle like that anyways. So all she succeeded in was slowing him down as the man proceeded to draw the sword down her stomach. Experienced in this, he did it at an angle - avoiding her womb and any possibility that he’d cut his dick too in the process. He continued to drag it down until he reached the bottom of her abdominal cavity, then with a more powerful tug ripped the sword out - the blade flying off behind him as he put a little too much force into it.

With the almost vertical cut open in her belly, as the man continued to thrust into her, the shaking around it delivered to her lower body caused her guts to start spilling out of her stomach. The man helped with that, grabbing onto the pieces of her exposed intestines and pulling on them, helping them spill out of her belly - splashing onto her boots and covering the ground below them red. They also went onto his stomach, covering his belly and as it fell further down also his balls with red spots of her blood. Madelyn’s struggles intensified again, but after one more punch he again pinned her hands to the wall and continued to pound into her. The man proceeded to fuck her like that while gutting her - working his free huge hand into the cut in her belly and using it to rip out organ after organ. Her stomach seemed more and more hollow as that continued, that feeling even worse than the pain that would go through her whenever she felt him pull another part of her insides out. Eventually the only thing that remained within her lower body was her womb and her ovaries. Because of his actions, his lower body was spasming more and more - that in turn brought him closer and closer to a climax. And as he removed the final piece of meat from her stomach, he also pushed himself over the edge - spilling his seed into her vagina and up into her womb. Having taken a few creampies like that before, this one still felt so degrading… The humiliation of being raped was sooo annoying… Surprisingly, though, she still enjoyed the new perspective it provided her. That put the struggles of some of the girls she abused sexually before killing them in a new light - and knowing the way it had to hurt them mentally would make it even hotter to rape another girl in the future. However, Madelyn also knew she’d never get the chance to experience it… And that knowledge also hurt.

Done with fucking the girl, the bandit pulled his cock out of her pussy - which was now dripping both with his semen and the blood that had flowed down from her stomach. That gave her a bit of a respite - but that in turn left her frustrated that she was unable to come while he took her. The constant pain in her belly successfully took away the pleasure it would have given her otherwise. Now, however, that pain had died out pretty much - just the dull feeling of internal bleeding coming from inside her stomach. If these were her final moments… As the man grabbed her by her shoulder, then began to drag her towards the spit, the girl directed her hands towards her pussy - quickly working on getting off one final time. Once they reached the spit, the girl had been moaning, both of her hands going hard at her pussy. Her change in attitude was surprising, but welcome - that meant he didn’t have to watch over her too much for now. Still keeping an eye on her, he picked the spit up from over the fire. “Get on the table now slut, and I’ll even let you come before putting that thing inside you.” He spoke out. While Madelyn wasn’t exactly happy about being ordered around like that, at this point she was aroused enough that she just needed to come that final time - even if that meant cooperating with her rapist and would-be-killer. So she climbed onto the preparations table, table that was still sticky with the blood of her latest victim - and with how things were going, what would be her last. Spreading her legs, she proceeded to finger herself much quicker than before - the feeling of half-dry blood beneath her buttocks exciting her some more. While she worked her hardest on getting off, the man proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes. Grabbing onto one of her legs, he pulled her boot off - then did the same for the other one. Madelyn was tempted to kick him while he did, but with how close to a climax she was, she just let him do it. As she felt him tug on one of her thighhighs - her garter belt brushing against her thigh for a while before snapping - the girl finally came, her pussy honey soaking her thighs with a sticky surface.

Breathing heavily as her climax took her, Madelyn put up little resistance as the man dragged her socks off her long legs - leaving them fully uncovered for the first time. Seeing them like that caused his erection to throb again - they were just soo perfect! That would make digging into them once they were done even better. He continued to take in their beauty for a few more moments - from her strong, wide thighs, through her knees, past her pretty meaty calves and down to her feet - which were a bit on the longer side. She wiggled her toes at him while she noticed him staring at them, and that spurred him to move on. All that remained now anyways were the two things on her arms - everything else had been removed along with her dress. He pulled her fingerless glove off her hand, and dragged her armband down it - with Madelyn watching him carefully as he did that. Because of the way she was looking at him, he decided to treat the trinket with some respect - getting it past her fingers instead of just tearing it off. Now, the girl was truly in the nude - and for the first time, a real blush appeared on her cheeks. She had never took all of her clothes off for someone - but now it made sense, as they would only get in the way of her roasting. The Sacaean heiress watched him cautiously as he picked the spit up again, pointing the tip towards her. He didn’t even had to tell her what to do, or tie her up - she willingly laid down on the table, presenting her cunt to him and spreading it with her hands so that he’d have an easier way putting it in. From her own experience with spitting girls, she knew that not doing that would be just a slight inconvenience for him - and would cause her a lot of extra unnecessary pain.

The wetness in her pussy caused by her climax left it lubricated enough that the tip of the cold metal pole was able to easily slide into her pussy. Having it touch against her sensitive walls caused a thrill to go through her body - Madelyn had to admit that the feeling was quite pleasant. The man thrust it in without caring of what she thought about it, and the sharp tip pierced through her cervix and began to stretch her womb the discomfort outweighed the pleasure. She let out a quiet groan - the man was unable to discern, whether is was one of pain or pleasure - as the rod’s end poked against her womb for a moment. After teasing her like that for a moment, the bandit delivered a stronger thrust to it - tearing through the back wall of her womb. Now it hurt, but the slick metal rubbing against her pussy as more and more of it moved into her body was still pretty exciting. As her abdomen had been hollowed out, for a while the puncture in her womb was the only source of pain for her - the rod continuing through the emptiness while her arousal started to leak out of her pussy again. She was surprised by her body’s reaction to it, but as it continued she realized she was getting more and more turned on. By the time the sharp end of the rod poked into her midriff from below, the green-haired girl had already moaned quite a few times, her hands working on rubbing her pussy again. Why was she so aroused by this? She was about to die… She should be afraid, and here she was just moaning while rubbing her pussy like crazy. Listening to her voice was driving the man crazy, too - his erection throbbing hard, a satisfied grin appearing on Madelyn’s face as she saw it spring back up at his crotch. That distracted the man enough that the rod deviated off it’s course a bit, continuing through the side of her right lung as he forced it forward. The fresh pain as her lung was flooded with blood would have thrown her off before, but now she just took it in while touching herself even harder. She let the fingers of one of her hands to play with her clit while the other one continued to rub her lower lips as hard as she could. The moans started to sound more and more like wet gurgles as blood from her lung moved up her neck and through her lips, but Madelyn wasn’t bothered by that in the slightest - going at it until she came again, her pussy clenching hard on the pole going through it while letting more of her honey and some blood out.

Listening to her moans, and exploring her body with his eyes before, the bandit’s erection was painfully hard - enough so that he needed to cum again soon. But with her body about to be put over the fire, it would be impossible for him to use to take care of it soon. Unless… He wasn’t going to eat her head anyways. Letting go of the spit for a moment, he searched for her sword for a moment - and once he found it, he returned to the table. From her moans picking up the pace, it seemed the slut was near another climax. Impressive, considering she had been impaled from the cunt up to her neck. With how cooperative she had been throughout the impaling, he decided to let her go on a little longer - stroking his cock with one hand while holding the golden sword in the other. The moment the girl screamed out in what only could have been her final orgasm, he brought the sword down - slicing neatly through her neck in one go. Between his strength and the blade’s sharpness, her skin and her bone didn’t even slow the slice down at all, the sword stabbing into the table beneath her. The moment it did, he let go of the sword and grabbed her head with both hands - bringing it down towards his cock.

As Madelyn laid while her orgasm held its influence over her body, fresh pain suddenly exploded in her neck. It did for just a moment, though - and the flash of gold that appeared before her eyes moment before gave her a good idea, what it was. Losing the contact with the rest of her body was also a good hint, but she could only be certain what happened when she felt her head being lifted from the table while the rest of her body remained in place. The orgasmic numbness was no longer there, a far more morbid weakness quickly filling her head. She watched her body spasm on the table for a moment, felt the man work his cock into the stump of her neck and into her throat, while acceptance filled her mind.  
“So… That’s how I’ll die, then…” Madelyn hated that her life was about to end, but at least she died in a pleasant way… Also, with what the man was doing, her body wouldn’t go to waste either. That knowledge filled her with some satisfaction - and the dying girl had to admit that with how many girls she had eaten, it was a fitting end for her, too. She drifted off to the rhythm of a cock slamming up her esophagus, her silver eyes glazing over as life left them.

Without the head to control it, and with her last orgasm still over it, her body spasmed on the preparatory table for some time. The pole provided it with some stability, keeping it mostly in one place - but her limbs still flailed around a bit. Her arms started off at her thighs, but the spasms threw them off so that they landed on the table next to her hips. Her legs kicked out a few times, her feet striking out against the clean air without a target. Her boobs heaved over with the spasms as well, shaking like jelly while her corpse moved on the table.

At first, the man had some troubles forcing the head of his dick into her neck stump. The orifice was just a bit too tight to let him fit easily. After putting a bit more effort into it, he still was able to push it in - groaning right away as the tight wetness of her esophagus hugged his cock tightly. He proceeded to run his erection deeper into her next, using it as an onahole while holding on to it with both hands. Her fairly long hair rubbed against his balls as he drove her head up and down his dick. Eventually, he got his dick deep enough that he could use just one hand to keep the head in place. With the other one, he shoved the rod through her body again - the tip coming out of the stump of her neck. Pushing it out a little bit more, he continued to grind his erection into her head while working with one hand to tie both her wrists and her ankles to the metal shaft. Once it was done, the man then managed to pick the rod up - and her body with it. Turning around, he let it fall into its rightful spot - the flames getting to work on their ex-owner’s corpse right away. Letting go of it, the man proceeded to fuck her head for just a moment longer - streaks of his semen escaping free through her lips and covering her face with them as he came. Settling onto one of the girl’s old chairs near the flames, he proceeded to wait for the girl’s body to roast. While waiting, he still kept her head over his cock - fucking it one more time once his dick was ready for another go to pass the time. Her body sizzled over the flames, her skin turning a mouth-watering brown as whatever fat she had in her body began to pour out of her pores, bringing out the taste of her flesh. A tasty smell of roasted girlmeat filled the cottage once more - this time, it was the smell of its inhabitant’s body.

In time, Madelyn’s body was ready - the man lifting her from the roasting rig once it was done. Taking her head off his cock for now, he proceeded to bite in into her yummy flesh. Using her sword to chop it up into manageable pieces, the man let his teeth sink into what captivated him the most about her - one of the girl’s thighs. Her meat was so tasty… It basically melted right in his mouth, filling all of it with an unearthly taste. He was trying to take it slow, to take delight in how incredible it tasted, but his mouth and body desired more and more of it - making him pick up the pace and quickly devour all of her flesh from the leg he started off with. There was enough food on it to keep a lesser man fed for quite the time, but with how hungry he was - his hunger only growing stronger after his multiple orgasms - he was still not full yet. Setting the bones of her leg down, he weighed her sword in his hand again while thinking of what to go next. Eventually, he settled on another delicacy. With a quick slice, he cut one of her huge boobs off. Lifting it to his mouth, he took a bite out of it - the sweetness of her pure tit meat giving his taste buds a taste of heaven itself. He made sure to let the taste linger within his mouth, shuffling the meat around it so that each part of her mouth would get to experience the divine delicacy properly, before finally swallowing it. He continued to take bites of her breast, taking extra time to chew on her nipple when he got to the top part of it, but eventually all of it went down her gullet.

As the day continued, the man continued to eat more and more of her - the harder flesh of his rump also made its way into her stomach, as did her other tit and some of the walls of her belly. He also stripped her arms of most of their meat, her muscles trained with the sword and bow tasting well too. However, he knew he couldn’t linger here for too long - the people the girl had mentioned before could come and look for her, and he would want to get away from the cottage before that happened. With that in mind, he chopped her up some more - her surviving leg and huge chunks of her ass that he haven’t eaten yet filling up most of his bags. He had to leave the rest, but he still had enough room for the two symbols of her womanhood that were remaining. With a quick slice he freed her other boob and put it safely among his belongings. Next, he reached into her open stomach - and cut off her uterus and her ovaries with it. Pressed directly against the pole, the stretchy walls of her womb were melted into just the perfect consistency that made it into a great meal. With no more room for the rest of her body left, the man had to leave the rest of her roasted corpse on her table. Still, he had managed to eat the most tasteful parts by himself - if anyone else found her, they’d have to make to with the leftovers. 

Setting out to leave, the man realized he had no room for Madelyn’s head either. He’d have loved to take it as a trophy with her, but if he ever ran into other people who could recognize the girl with it, he could get into trouble - her words signified she was pretty important in her group. Then, he’d have to leave her head here… He’d make it a warning to others who would come here, then. Sticking her sword into the ground in front of the entrance hard, he then stretched the hole at the bottom of her head and forced it onto the weapon’s handle. Letting go of it, he was happy to see that it didn’t fall off - just twisting over to one side, the vacant look in her silver eyes clearly visible. Looking into them, and at her open mouth, almost made her seem as if she was asking for another load of semen, he decided. Freeing his cock from his pants once more, he jerked off one final time - providing Madelyn’s head with a facial as his goodbye to her. Once he was done, he left - leaving the cottage while thinking happily of the filling meal he had eaten and the extra meat he had stashed away.

Madelyn felt her consciousness return to her. “Where… Where am I?” She wondered while trying to ascertain her position. Didn’t the man kill her? As none of her body responded to her commands - in fact, she wasn’t sure she even had a body at all - an idea appeared in her mind. Was this… The afterlife? The cold, unresponsive void stretching out all around her seemed so cruel… Was this to be her fate for all eternity? Floating around in the emptiness forever? That thought terrified her… The girl felt that if it continued for too long, she’d definitely lose her mind…  
With some effort, she was able to get her soul to start moving within the sea of void. She continued to float in one direction, hoping she could stumble onto something - anything! - that would help her out of there. After continuing for some time - she had no idea of telling how long it was, but it seemed like an eternity to her - she was able to sense something ahead of her. There were other souls in here! Getting closer, these felt like the souls of the heroes her father was summoning. However, as she got even closer, she was able to tell there was something different about them. They were being pulled through the void with some incredible power - and because of it, they were going too fast for her to interact with any of them. As they were flying past her in groups of five, Madelyn was able to tell that it was a summoner like her father calling them forth. She considered going into the pull and letting it take her too, to pull her out of the void, but it seemed dangerous - she had no guarantee her soul would survive it. However, another idea flashed in her mind. Ever since she had awakened here, her soul had been absorbing magic from what was surrounding it. Even if she had no magical prowess of her own, the girl was still able to recognize that feeling after what Morgan had explained how it felt to her. Testing out what she could do with it seemed safer than surrendering her soul to the powerful stream of souls nearby.

After enough magic had built up within her, Madelyn released it all around her - unleashing the magical powers she had inherited from her father. However, while Kiran’s magic was all about summoning others, his daughter’s magic was very much directed at herself. She found herself being pulled through the fabric of time and space, a new body forming for her, as a portal opened back within her cottage. Madelyn emerged from it, crashing down onto the ground. Instead of being able to summon heroes, Madelyn was able to summon a new body for herself - even after her previous body had died.

Getting up, Madelyn’s head felt heavy. Was this just some kind of weird dream? No… Her corpse was still on the table, most of its meat stripped from her bones. She could see her torn dress in another corner of the cottage - and that sight made her realize that her new body was naked. Kiran’s magic could grant his heroes their usual clothing, but with her powers being so fresh all she managed to create was a body. Still, she had spares, so that wasn’t too big of a deal. Walking around a bit, the girl stretched to get used to her new body - quickly finding out that it was a perfect replica of her original one. She peeked out of the house to check if the bandit was still around, but he seemed to be gone. Her pussy flared up as she saw the result of the man’s final action - her cut-off head impaled on the handle of the Sol Katti, the sword stabbed into the ground right in front of the entrance to her home.

Running towards it, she picked the head up right away - her pussy aching as she looked at her own slack face, at the cum coming out from between her agape lips and out of her neck stump. This was just so hot! She had the opportunity to play with her own corpse! She felt it up with both of her hands for some time, her arousal quickly starting to flow down her powerful thighs. Eventually, she couldn’t handle it anymore - and just forced the head in between her legs. Her pussy touched against the open lips of her removed head, and once it did, she started to force her hips down onto it while pulling the head back up and into her crotch. Rubbing her cunt all over her dead face, it didn’t take long for the girl to come - and she added her own come to the semen the man had left all over her head.

Breathing heavily, Madelyn stumbled back into her home - carrying both the head and the sword in her hands. Placing them down, she fell over onto her bed, trying to come to terms with what just happened. Was that just a fluke? Or did it mean she would always be able to come back from dying? A pleasant thrill went through her body as she considered that. Just thinking of her first death was enough to make her wet again… And now, she would be able to enjoy the great pleasure that came with dying without worrying about the consequences! The girl squealed happily as she thought of that. She’d still have to test it out a bunch - and the girl still had no idea how long did it take her to come back, either - but the summoner’s daughter was really looking forward to finding out about the limits of her newfound ability in great detail in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the payoff to the scenario about Lyn's pregnancy that happened ~20 chapters before.


End file.
